


Make the Most Out of Christmas Cheer

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Athletic Sex, Christmas, M/M, Roleplay, Santa Claus - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Celestino took a ragged breath and was abruptly glad of his age and the fact he didn't get rock hard in an instant anymore, like he had twenty years ago. "Phichit, we've talked about this. I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but I'm your coach. Not to mention twice your age."Phichit frowned and let out a frustrated huff, like Celestino just wasn't getting with the program. "You're not my coach," he said firmly. "You're Santa Claus."





	Make the Most Out of Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the December prior to Sochi, making Phichit 18 and Yuuri 22 here. I think. And Celestino, uh, 43ish I guess?
> 
> Happy thousandth post, FFA. Have some ridiculous porn.

Celestino didn't know why the rink's holiday party even needed to have a Santa. Sure, it was nice for some of the younger kids, but beyond that it was just kind of ridiculous. He suspected it was just a ploy to get him to wear a ridiculous costume. At least the line was almost gone. Then he could take off this ugly wig and itchy fake beard and have a drink.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" he asked Emma, one of the youngest kids at the rink skating competitively. He listened with widening eyes as she asked for the head of Sophia from Ann Arbor, who had dared to beat her at a competition last week, didn't she know that Emma was clearly the best? So now she had to die.

"Wouldn't you prefer some new skates, or maybe a new costume?" Celestino asked a little desperately.

"No," Emma said firmly. "Daddy buys me those. I just need Sophia killed."

"I'll… see what I can do," he said. His decision to only work with Seniors and the occasional high level Junior about to transition looked better every day.

Emma beamed a disturbingly angelic smile at him and bounded out of the room, and Celestino leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

Maria the rink manager poked her elf hat into the tiny spare room they'd decorated as Santa's house. It was barely more than a closet, really, but someone had taken the time to make it as festive as they could. "You have just one more customer!" Maria said cheerfully, looking like she was trying not to laugh. "I've closed off the line. Santa is done for the night."

"Oh, thank god." This had not been his idea of good time.

Maria grinned at him and left. A moment later, Phichit walked into the room, wearing a reindeer headband and a sweater that seemed to feature Santa's sleigh being pulled by hamsters. He shut the door behind him.

"Phichit?"

"It's true, Santa really does know everyone!" Phichit beamed and handed him a cup. "I brought you eggnog."

"I can't drink while I'm 'working'," Celestino said, though that eggnog did look incredibly tempting.

"It's okay, Santa, I'm last." Phichit winked and plopped himself down on Celestino's lap.

Celestino stared at him and took a swig of the eggnog. Then he coughed. "How much alcohol is in this?"

Phichit shrugged. Celestino felt it through the heavy coat and willed for strength. "No idea. I think Alexis and Leanna brought it, so probably a lot."

Celestino took another drink and set it on the small table next to his chair. Definitely a lot. "Phichit…."

Phichit pouted. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?"

"Aren't you Buddhist?" Celestino asked. Phichit was incredibly warm in his lap, and the faster he could get out of this, the better. Otherwise he was going to embarrass himself.

"What, and that means I can't get presents? How rude. Not fair, Santa. Not fair at all," Phichit said, shaking his head solemnly.

Celestino sighed and gave in. "What do you want for Christmas, Phichit?"

He grinned wickedly and Celestino felt a pang of foreboding. Then Phichit swung himself around with the grace inherent in the skater that he was until he was straddling Celestino's legs, facing him. He started grinding a little against him, and Celestino swallowed hard.

"Phichit," he said warningly, but didn't push him away. He felt weak. It must be the eggnog. That he'd had two sips of.

Phichit just smiled and wrapped his arms around Celestino's neck, his hands twisting in the white wig, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Santa, all I want for Christmas is to be fucked by your big, fat cock."

Celestino took a ragged breath and was abruptly glad of his age and the fact he didn't get rock hard in an instant anymore, like he had twenty years ago. "Phichit, we've talked about this. I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but I'm your _coach_. Not to mention twice your age."

Phichit frowned and let out a frustrated huff, like Celestino just wasn't getting with the program. "You're not my coach," he said firmly. "You're Santa Claus."

Oh. Oh, that was. That was an out for both of them and a ridiculous fiction, and it would still change everything. Phichit ground against him harder. Celestino was finding it hard to think. But he had to be the responsible one. He did.

"Phichit," he said, bringing his hands up to rest on Phichit's waist. Phichit beamed like he'd won a prize. Maybe he had. "Phichit we, we can't." He scrambled around for an answer Phichit might accept. That his own dick might accept. "I don't know if that door locks and there are kids out there."

Phichit eyes brightened and he licked his lips like he could sense Celestino's weakness and he was coming for it. "We'll just have to be quiet. Besides, Yuuri is keeping watch." Celestino bit down a gasp at the thought of quiet, polite Yuuri making sure no one entered while potentially being able to hear everything that happened inside. Phichit ground down and leaned in to whisper in his ear again, "I know he'd like to get fucked by Santa too, but we flipped a coin and I won."

Celestino closed his eyes. Yuuri had never actually approached him, not like Phichit had, but Celestino had known for years that Yuuri would've said yes if he'd only asked. Yuuri wasn't subtle. He also knew that Yuuri would've backed off at the slightest resistance, and this would've been over before it even began. Phichit ground down again, grinning at Celestino's growing hardness, and Celestino let himself go. Fuck responsibility. He'd deal with the consequences of this later. Right now, though. Right now, he was going to take what was on offer. He was going to let himself have this. And if he was going to do this, he might as well dive straight into the deep end. "You could invite him in, if you wanted."

Phichit pulled back and looked at him. Then he laughed, a bright, joyful thing that Celestino felt deep in his soul. "You know what, Santa, I think I will." He ground down one more time and then got up, leaning in to kiss Celestino's cheek right above his fake beard. "Don't move."

Celestino watched as Phichit walked the short distance towards the door. His pants looked almost uncomfortably tight, and he had a conspicuous bulge in his back pocket that definitely wasn't his phone. Phichit opened the door slightly and ducked his head out, talking quietly to someone in the hall. The music and chatter from the party still going on filtered distantly in, and Celestino felt like a pervert.

Phichit stepped aside and Yuuri came shyly through the door. His sweater featured little figure skating dogs wearing Santa hats. Yuuri slammed back the rest of whatever had been in his cup, tossed it in the small trash can, and smiled a bit nervously. "Hi, Santa."

Phichit shut the door behind him and fiddled with it, cutting off the noise from outside. "Good news, Santa! It locks."

Celestino took a deep breath. If they wanted to keep up this ridiculous farce, he could too. He had an ex who'd been really into roleplay. He could do this. "Well, Yuuri? Do you want to tell me what you'd like for Christmas?"

Yuuri sat himself down on Celestino's knee. "I really want you to fuck me, Santa," he said, so calmly and matter-of-factly that Celestino wondered where this Yuuri normally was. He leaned in and said conspiratorially, "You should fuck Phichit first, though. He has no patience and a hair trigger." His lips twitched. "And he gets super sensitive afterwards and won't want you to keep fucking him, leaving more for me." He rolled his hips slightly, pressing down onto Celestino's knee.

Celestino inhaled sharply, grabbing Yuuri's waist. Who even was this? If Yuuri showed even half this much confidence on the ice, Nikiforov would never see what knocked him off the top of the podium coming.

"Hey! I do not have a hair trigger," Phichit said with an exaggerated pout.

Yuuri laughed and smiled a bit shyly up at Celestino. "If you give me your email, Santa, I'll send you the video we took on my birthday that proves it."

Celestino's brain shorted out. Video. There was a video of Yuuri and Phichit having sex. He should yell at them for taking that risk, but all he could think about was how much he wanted a copy. "I'd like that," he said, far more raggedly than he would've liked. "Please."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly and he flushed and looked down and away. There was the Yuuri he knew. But why would that make him embarrassed? Did he think Celestino didn't want him?

"The two of you together would be incredibly beautiful," Celestino forced himself to say. Then he sighed wistfully. "And scorchingly hot."

Yuuri's flush only seemed to deepen.

"Damn right we are," Phichit said with a grin. Then he stepped in and put his hand on Yuuri's cheek, gently turning his head towards him. Yuuri caught his intent immediately and leaned in, and then Yuuri and Phichit were kissing.

Celestino's hand tightened where he was holding into Yuuri's waist. Phichit's hand came up bury itself in Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri made a low moan into his mouth when Celestino saw Phichit pull it.

Celestino let out a whispered curse. His idle fantasies, when he'd allowed himself to have them, had never been this detailed. His two young, beautiful students were making out while one of them sat on his knee. It was like some kind of bizarre and exquisite torture.

When Phichit pulled back, both he and Yuuri were breathing heavily. "Was that hot enough for you, Santa?" Phichit asked cheekily, his lips red and puffy. "Could we do anything to improve it for you?

"You could be naked," Celestino said, his mouth running before his brain. He couldn't remember feeling quite this out of control during sex since his years of fumbling about in Juniors.

Yuuri's mouth fell open and Phichit licked his lips. "We could," Phichit agreed. "What do you think, Yuuri?"

"Well," Yuuri said slowly, as if he was seriously thinking about it, "we do want to be good for Santa.

"You're right." Phichit nodded firmly. "We don't want to make the naughty list. Then we won't get our Christmas presents!"

Phichit held out a hand, and Yuuri grabbed it. Celestino trailed his fingers along Yuuri's waist as he stood, the sweater rucking up and exposing his skin.

Phichit pulled off his sweater, dislodging his headband. He fixed it back on his head and then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Celestino. "We know you're not allowed to get completely naked or you'll lose your Santa magic, so you can hold onto these for me."

He wasn't? God, he was going to fuck his students wearing a fake beard, an ugly wig, and a rented red velvet suit. He'd have to take the damn thing to the dry cleaners and pray, or he was never getting his deposit back.

Celestino glanced down at what Phichit had handed him, and clenched his hand in surprise around a small tube of lube and a few condoms. How long had they been planning this? He didn't know lube even came in travel size. He placed them on the table, and took the opportunity to have another drink of his eggnog. He needed the liquid courage.

He turned back to look, and almost felt his heart stop. Yuuri and Phichit were both completely naked, except for Phichit's ridiculous reindeer headband, and they were kissing. They were both hard, and Celestino felt his mouth water. They both had the defined muscles of the elite skaters they were - the thick thighs and heavily toned core necessary for jumping, and the fucking amazing asses. He wanted them both so badly it hurt. And he got to have them, for tonight at least. Tonight, these beautiful, graceful men were his. His dick twitched in anticipation.

"Yuuri, you said I should fuck Phichit first?" His voice came out sounding slightly unsure, and he swallowed hard. True, it had been more than a few years since he'd done something like this, but it shouldn't be leaving him feeling this off balance.

They stopped kissing and turned to look at him nearly in unison. Yuuri's flush seemed to travel all the way down his chest, but he smiled and licked his lips. "Yes. It's what he wants, isn't it Phichit?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Phichit breathed out almost reverently. Celestino felt his own face start to flush. "How do you want me, Santa?"

Right. He was Santa. How would Santa fuck someone? There was only one option, really. "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

Phichit beamed and practically dashed across the small space, plopping himself down in Celestino's lap, looking out at Yuuri. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that," Celestino said. The angle was going to be a bit weird, but he knew it could be done. He took a deep breath, reached out, and grabbed the lube. "Lean back, and rest against my chest."

Phichit immediately did so, the antlers on his headband distorting against the pressure, and Celestino leaned in to kiss his neck. "You're being so good," he said. He could stay in character. "You definitely deserve your Christmas present. But we have to get you ready to receive it first, I think."

Phichit's breath hitched and he reached down to grasp Celestino's thigh. "Please, Santa."

Celestino opened the lube and put a little on his fingers, and then looked up at Yuuri, who was just watching, quietly. "Yuuri, do you want to help me prepare him?"

Yuuri nodded and took the lube from him. Celestino spread his legs so that Phichit's ass was hanging more open in the air to give himself easier access, and brought his finger down, circling lightly around his hole. Phichit whimpered and lifted himself up as much as he could.

"Are you ready?" Celestino asked, pressing his finger lightly against his entrance.

Phichit wriggled impatiently. "Yes!" Celestino laughed quietly and pushed his finger inside. Phichit gasped. "More. Please, more."

Celestino pressed in another finger and Phichit whimpered loudly. Celestino put his free hand over Phichit's mouth. "Shh. There's still a party going on out there."

"You should keep your hand there," Yuuri said, smiling slightly. "He can get loud."

Celestino pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in, and Phichit made a muffled groan. "I see what you mean," Celestino said. "New plan, then. Both my hands are busy, so Yuuri, you'll have to prepare me."

Yuuri paused, clearly startled, and then nodded firmly. He put the lube down on the table and reached in under Phichit's legs, taking a moment to tease his balls on the way as Celestino thrust his fingers in again. Yuuri unbuckled the Santa belt and pulled the pants down a little, and then bit his lip. "Could you lift your ass up a little, please?"

That was actually going to be tricky in his current position, but when he thrust his fingers into Phichit again, he managed to do so just enough that Yuuri could pull his pants and his boxers down enough that Yuuri could free his dick.

"Fuck, you're big," Yuuri said, quietly. He gave Celestino's dick a quick stroke, and Celestino couldn't help his responsive shudder. Yuuri visibly reined himself in and went to grab a condom.

Phichit writhed on his fingers. "Please," he tried to say, muffled and hot under Celestino's hand. Celestino lifted it slightly so he could talk. "Fuck me, Santa, please."

"Shh, Phichit. Just a minute, Yuuri's getting me all ready for you," Celestino said, thrusting his fingers in hard. Phichit let out another loud whimper, and Celestino clamped his other hand back down over his mouth.

Yuuri rolled the condom down over Celestino's dick, making quick work of it and not letting himself linger. Then he grabbed the lube and added a bit more to the condom itself. "Okay," he said, his voice shaking a little. "You're ready."

"Can you hold my dick steady as I lower Phichit onto it?" Celestino had no idea how this was going to work otherwise.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then nodded, and reached out and grabbed Celestino's dick. Celestino removed his fingers from Phichit's ass and wrapped his hand around his thigh, moving him so that the angle was right, and then steadily began to lower him. Phichit picked up his legs and braced them on the chair, straddling Celestino's, and started to help.

Celestino felt the resistance of muscle and then slipped inside. Phichit keened, throwing his head back and resting it on Celestino's shoulder. His headband was starting to fall off. Celestino clamped his hand down on his mouth further, hoping no one outside could hear them. Phichit sank deep, as far as he could at this angle, and whimpered.

"Fuck, Phichit," Yuuri said quietly as he pulled his hand back. "You look amazing like this."

Phichit licked Celestino's hand and he lifted it off his mouth. "You should take a picture," Phichit panted. "So I can see." Then he pushed himself up and started riding Celestino in earnest.

Celestino grunted and gripped his thigh hard. Phichit was incredibly hot around him, and he groaned and helped maneuver Phichit to a slightly better angle. "You're so tight, Phichit," he breathed out. "You feel amazing. You're being so very, very good. You definitely deserved a spot on the nice list."

Phichit let out a loud cry, and Celestino brought his hand back down against his mouth to try and muffle the sound. Phichit reached back to brace against the wall behind them, and tried to take him even deeper. Celestino slouched down, pushing his ass forward, trying to make it easier for him.

"Can I, Santa?" Yuuri asked breathlessly, his eyes locked on them and his dick hard as a rock. "Take a picture?"

Celestino tried to make himself focus on the question. "As. As long as it doesn't get out."

Yuuri nodded and fumbled with Phichit's phone, the sound of the picture snap coming as Phichit bore down again, his cries constant against Celestino's hand.

"Now you'll be able to see how beautiful you are," Celestino said into his ear, bringing his hand around to grasp Phichit's dick, and Phichit tightened down on him and came after Celestino had barely made more than a single stroke. He whimpered and turned his head into Celestino's neck, the antlers on his headband tangling into Celestino's fake beard.

"See?" Yuuri said. "Hair trigger."

Phichit brought his hand up and flipped him off. Celestino thrust into him again, barely able to stop himself, and Phichit weakly hit at his chest. Celestino took his hand off his mouth, but Phichit just whimpered quietly. He carefully lifted Phichit up off his still rock hard dick and cradled him in his arms, wobbly standing up and turning around to set him down carefully in the chair.

"Holy fuck, Ciao Ciao," Phichit whispered, and Celestino pretended not to notice the slip.

Celestino leaned over to kiss his forehead and fix his antlers. "You were so good, Phichit. So very good."

"Mmm," Phichit said contentedly. He reached up and grasped Celestino's head, bring him down into a kiss. He pulled back a moment later, before Celestino could even begin to really respond, and made a face, sticking out his tongue and pulling a fiber off it. "Stupid beard."

"Sorry," Celestino said, smiling fondly at him.

Phichit shook his head and stroked Celestino's coat. "You should fuck Yuuri now, Santa," he said. "He's getting himself all ready for you."

Celestino turned to look and felt his breath catch. Yuuri was bent over, his fingers in his ass, slowly fucking himself. He swore, quietly.

"He likes it a little rough," Phichit said, watching Yuuri with a smile on his face. "You should help him with that. I'm bad at it."

Celestino swallowed hard and stood up straight. He pinched off the condom and tossed it in the trash, then grabbed a new one and rolled it on. Yuuri's eyes tracked his every move. He was making silent little gasps as his fingers moved in and out of his ass, and Celestino nearly had to force himself to move towards him instead of just stopping to watch. He'd never seen Yuuri quite this open before. "Yuuri," he said, his voice low, "you're so lovely like this."

Yuuri's fingers stopped and he clenched his eyes closed, and when he opened them again they looked a little wild. "Santa," he gasped out, a bit desperately. "Santa, please."

Celestino pulled his pants up a little so that he could walk, and went over to him and put his hand lightly on Yuuri's back, feeling a bit like he was trying to calm a wild animal. "Shh, Yuuri. Why don't you brace yourself on the chair? Phichit can help keep you quiet."

"Ooh, I definitely can," Phichit said, his voice sleepy but cheerful.

Yuuri nodded and bent over, bracing his hands on the armrests, and Phichit leaned up and whispered something in his ear that Celestino couldn't hear. Yuuri spread his legs fairly wide, the stance of someone who instinctively knew where his center of balance was, and it put his ass practically on display. It glistened with lube, and Celestino, still hard and wanting, needed inside him right now.

He grasped Yuuri's waist with one hand and his dick with the other, and paused right before he pushed in. "Phichit said you like it a little rough?"

Yuuri hung his head and gasped out, "Yes. Please Santa, _yes_."

"Okay, Yuuri," Celestino said, breathing heavily. "Okay." He took a deep breath, and guided himself in, breaching the ring of muscle and then pushing forward fast and hard, all the way to the hilt. He grabbed the other side of Yuuri's waist for leverage, and then he pulled out and slammed back in.

Yuuri cried out, briefly loud and piercing before Phichit caught it with his mouth. Celestino made himself stop for a second, hoping no one heard that, but when no one came to pound on the door, he did it again. And again. Yuuri let himself move with the thrusts, making low noises in his throat and babbling into Phichit's shoulder. The line of his back was gorgeous, and the sweat trickling down it only seemed to enhance the effect.

"Fuck Yuuri," Celestino said breathlessly. "You feel so good, and look so amazing on my dick."

Yuuri made a choking sound, tightened down on him, and came without being touched. Celestino stopped for a moment, surprised and slightly awed.

"Keep going," Yuuri said, his voice raw. "Please."

Celestino groaned and took him at his word, gripping Yuuri's waist tighter and thrusting in hard. Yuuri whimpered loudly, and Phichit grabbed onto the back of Yuuri's neck and held him against his chest, whispering in his ear.

Yuuri whimpered with every thrust, but he pushed back into them just as strongly. He was starting to get hard again, and Celestino felt a moment of regret that he wasn't going to be able to hold out for long enough to make Yuuri come on his dick a second time. He felt a sudden urge to mark him; to show the world this side of Katsuki Yuuri, beautiful and wanton and open. Celestino ran his hand down Yuuri's back and leaned over, giving into at least part of the impulse, and bit down on his shoulder, where he knew Yuuri's costumes would cover it.

Yuuri jolted with a muffled wail, and Celestino thrust in one more time and came, throwing his arm up to cover his mouth and catch his cry. His hands shook and he loosened his grip, pulling out slowly. Yuuri moaned and almost collapsed to the floor, but Phichit reached out and manipulated him to falling onto the corner of the chair instead. Yuuri's dick was again hard and aching.

"No fair," Phichit said a little breathlessly, poking at Yuuri's shoulder. "I want a Santa hickey."

Celestino let out a tired laugh and pinched off the condom, throwing it out. He made his way to the chair and collapsed onto the floor next to it, reaching up to give Yuuri a hand.

Phichit batted his hand away. "I've got this, Santa. You rest." Then Phichit bent over and took Yuuri's cock in his mouth.

Yuuri let out a low, quiet groan and rested his hand on his head. "Fuck, Phichit."

Celestino took a moment to just appreciate the view. "You two are so damn pretty together," he said quietly. Phichit reached out and patted Celestino's hat, and Yuuri ducked his head. He was never going to understand Yuuri. First he begged Celestino to fuck him raw, then he got embarrassed at being called pretty.

Phichit was half-hard, and Celestino eyed it, then thought about Phichit's second Christmas wish. He got up a little on his knees, spreading Phichit's legs apart. Phichit took his mouth off Yuuri's cock and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Who cares," Yuuri said a bit desperately. "Phichit, _please_."

Phichit laughed and took Yuuri back in his mouth. Celestino grabbed onto Phichit's knees and leaned in, breathing in the scent of Phichit's dick. Then he forced himself to move past it and started sucking on Phichit's inner thigh.

Phichit let out a muffled yelp, and Yuuri tightened his hands in his hair and winked at Celestino. Celestino pulled back once he was certain he'd left a mark, and chuckled. "One hickey, as ordered."

Phichit moaned around Yuuri, causing Yuuri to throw his head back and pant. Phichit was nearly fully hard now, so Celestino took him in hand gave him a few strokes. Phichit bucked up and whimpered, and Celestino heard Yuuri make a low groan. Celestino breathed in deep and licked his lips, and took Phichit into his mouth. He wasn't at the right angle to deep throat, but he wasn't really looking to impress right now. He just wanted to make Phichit feel good.

Phichit must've done something in response, because Yuuri cried out, muffled behind his own hand, and Celestino assumed he came. He wished he'd gotten to see Yuuri's face as he did so at least once, tonight. He wished this wasn't just for tonight. He wished he wasn't wearing a damn Santa costume. Celestino twirled his tongue around the head of Phichit's cock, stroking lightly underneath it, and Phichit yelped and came without warning. Celestino swallowed him down, working him through his second orgasm of the night, and pulled off.

"Hair trigger?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Phichit put his hands over his face, and Yuuri laughed tiredly. "Hair trigger."

"What about you?" Phichit asked, reaching absently down to pat at Celestino's chest.

Celestino shook his head. "I'm not as young as you two. I can't get it up again so soon." He sighed wistfully. "Which is a shame, because I want to absolutely ruin both of you."

Yuuri made a choking noise and Phichit's hand paused and started lightly stroking Celestino's arm.

"Come home with me," Celestino said impulsively.

"...to the North Pole?" Phichit asked slowly.

Celestino pushed himself up to look them both in the eye in turn. "No, to my house," he said, a bit exasperated. "Everyone has a rest day tomorrow to sleep off their potential hangovers, Yuuri and I don't have to leave for Japan for another few days, and I want to _ruin_ the two of you."

Phichit just stared at him, his eyes wide, like he couldn't believe what Celestino was saying.

Yuuri bit his lip and looked between them, then said a bit shakily and full of bravado, "You know, we should really cancel one of the rooms in Japan. There's no need when you're just going to fuck me after I win at Nationals anyway."

"I'll come with!" Phichit said, his voice squeaking slightly. "So we both can!"

"Phichit, you are not buying a plane ticket to Japan less than a week out," Yuuri said, sighing like this was an argument they'd had before.

"I can afford it!" Phichit said, a little desperately.

Celestino ran his hands up Phichit's thighs, trying to calm him down. "How about we film it for you? Then we can all watch it together when we get back."

Phichit stared at him. "Really?"

"This isn't a one time offer, Phichit. It's not like I can take this back, now," Celestino said with a laugh. "Besides, I don't want to."

Phichit slowly started to smile, one of the brightest Celestino had ever seen from him, and reached down to practically tear off Celestino's fake beard. He pulled Celestino up and crashed his mouth into his, then pulled back and laughed wetly. "Ciao Ciao, you might live to regret this. You'll never get me out of your bed now."

"He really means it," Yuuri said solemnly. "I haven't slept alone in months."

Celestino turned to look at him. "And what about you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri smiled slowly and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be there too. At least for now."

Celestino nodded and took that for what it was. Yuuri was older than Phichit. Yuuri could have a career-ending injury or just decide it was time to retire at any time, and Celestino knew he'd sigh, go back to Japan, and become a bright, distant memory. He might keep in touch, they might see each other occasionally if he went into coaching, but it would never be the same. But Phichit, well. Phichit might stick around a while longer. Maybe a lot longer.

He could live with that.

"Of course, first we have to do a walk of shame down the hallway to the parking lot," Celestino said with a sigh.

Yuuri flushed bright red, and Phichit waved a hand as if to brush their concerns away. "Details."

**Author's Note:**

> This attempted to combine two prompts:
> 
> -Yuuri/Phichit/Celestino, Celestino lets himself be seduced
> 
> -Two (or more) people can't and/or shouldn't have sex because of who they are - one of them is the other's boss/superior officer/teacher/coach, their families hate each other, whatever. One of them is Santa at a party. The other comes in and asks for sex for Christmas. "Santa" protests that they can't because Reason, and the other person insists it's fine, they're not Person, they're Santa.


End file.
